


When The Sun and Moon Meet

by Casual_Internet_Garbage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark and Light, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Well as slow as my patience, powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_Internet_Garbage/pseuds/Casual_Internet_Garbage
Summary: Legend has it that centuries ago, there were two higher beings. Dark and light. Together, they created balance. Separated, they were powerful, but when combined, it could create dangers mankind couldn’t even imagine. One day, the amount of dark and light became unstable, causing them to be destroyed. Everyone who had some sort of relation to the two elements were killed, leaving no sign of their existence...at least that was what they believed. In their stead, the world was swarmed by powered beings. Simple beings, but still powered. The world changed, but something isn’t right. Something is happening, but what?





	When The Sun and Moon Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you guys know the first two chapters will be shorter than the others due to the fact they’re just separate introductions!

     Dan was always the odd one out. He practically radiated dark energy, though of course no one could actually see it. All they could feel was the unfriendliness he gave off, causing them to avoid him. In his younger ages, he was bullied by those who bore powers involved with strength. After all, wouldn’t the cripple be the subject of bullying? A child with no powers, what a perfect target! Not to mention this child said absolutely nothing. The bullies saw Dan as the perfect victim, so Dan would just have to figure out a way to deal with it starting from the age of 9. It seemed the whole world was against him. No one cared for him. His parents were tremendously supportive, but in the end, they were too busy trying to support the family to notice the hell Dan went through at school, but he understood. He knew his parents wouldn’t be there at the snap of his fingers, so he would just have to learn. He dealt with the bullying that would slowly get more intense and extreme as school went on, all the way to high-school. Dan was walking down the hall, his black sneakers clicking against the tiled floors. His hair was messily curled, no effort put into making it look tidy. His eyes were dull and he had heavy eye bags from missing multiple nights of sleep. He was practically slouching as he walked, lazily heading to his next class. Surprisingly, the hall was cleared of any of his usual bullies, so that was pleasant. That was when he heard the loud, chattering voices behind him. He turned around, hesitant. Standing behind him was a boy about his age with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes that shined with excitement. The boy noticed Dan, then walking over to him. This stranger seemed to radiate some sort of friendly energy, making Dan almost feel warm inside. Almost. This mystery guy stuck out his hand, smiling widely. Behind him was a crowd of people waiting for this guy to finish his introduction. 

 

“Hi! My name is Phil, what’s yours?”

 


End file.
